A Hybrid-In-Training!
Synopsis Finny doesn't quite know how to perfect her Hybrid state yet, so Elizabeth and Dragonet offer to help her. Transcript Finny was training with Manaphy, pelting Mucus Shurikens at her as she dodged. Finny then tried to do what she had been doing for 10 minutes. She extended her tongue and it wrapped around her neck, but then it suddenly disappeared in white sparkles. Finny: Ugh. I just can't seem to do it! Elizabeth: What's wrong, Finny? Finny: I just can't seem to turn into a Hybrid like Mommy can! Dragonet: It takes a lot of practice. Do you want me to teach you how to do it? Finny: Yes! Dragonet: Okay. Obviously, the first thing you do is stick your tongue out and twirl around. It should glow and wrap around your neck. Finny: Neck? Since when do fish have necks? Dragonet: I mean your mouth. It should wrap around your head and cover your mouth. Dragonet demonstrates by sticking her tongue out, which wraps around her head as she twirls around. Finny then tries. She manages to get it around. Dragonet: Next, your pectoral fins become Greninja arms. Push really hard and imagine that your fins are stretching. Dragonet demonstrates by turning her real pectoral fins (not her pelvic fins, which disappear) into arms with three-fingered webbed hands. Finny imagines her fins stretching and they suddenly transform into arms with three-fingered webbed hands. Finny: Got that part. Dragonet: Next, are the Greninja ears. Pretend your head is stretching and something's coming out. She demonstrates by making 2 Greninja ears poof onto her head with blue colored lines in between them. Dragonet: Now you try. Finny makes Greninja ears appear on her head. Dragonet: And last, the shuriken. Pretend you're making something come out your sides. Finny tries as hard as she can and finally, her mucus shuriken imprints appear on each side. Finny: I did it! Dragonet: When you're done, relax and let it all go in a cloud of white sparkles. Finny relaxed and the Greninja parts disintegrated into a bunch of sparkles. Meloetta: Watch how I turn into my Pirouette form and copy my movements. Meloetta uses Relic Song and its hair coils around its head as it twirls. Its black dress became a skirt and it clapped 3 times. Finny copies Meloetta with her tongue and arms. Elizabeth: Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Meloetta: My parents taught me how to change forms. It was hard at first, but I eventually mastered it. You can master your Hybrid state too with practice. Finny: I think I got it. Dragonet: Well, let's see. Finny extends her tongue and twirls around as it wraps around her head. Her pectoral fins turned into arms as a shuriken imprint appears on each side and Greninja ears appear on her head. She claps 3 times and it's complete. Dragonet: That's it! Finny: Finally, I did it!! Yay!! To be continued in: Barf Bag’s DilemnaCategory:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes